


Perfect Fit

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: It was odd how Kanon fit into Kaoru’s arms perfectly, like two final pieces to a puzzle.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on my twitter (@hanayagay)!!! i think i may have gotten carried away ,.,. Heh., this ship is TOO CUTE also kanon is so relatable
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

Even if they were a bit scary at times, Kanon really did love all the little adventures that Hello, Happy World! embarked on. From things as big as cruise ships to as miniscule as aquariums, every trip they went on filled Kanon with joy. No matter where they were, she loved spending time with her beloved bandmates… Even if things got a bit out of hand at times.

 

Apparently, Kokoro held the ownership to an entire private ice skating rink - it was impressive, extremely so, yet not surprising. In fact, when Kokoro announced it, nobody even batted an eye. These kind of things were expected from her, after all. Kanon didn’t miss the way Misaki rubbed at her temples, though, eyes tired-looking as she watched the vocalist announce the obligatory trip.

 

Everything went well, though - well, in Kanon’s eyes, anyways. Misaki would probably have a more negative opinion on the trip, yet it was undeniable that everyone enjoyed themselves. Kokoro and Hagumi attempted all kinds of jumps and spins, taking more than a few falls on the ice. Somehow, that didn’t hinder them one bit, though on the ride home Kokoro mentioned her leg aching. Misaki scolded her and called her a moron, but still got some ice to soothe the pain.

 

Hagumi seemed totally fine, probably because she was used to taking blows while playing sports. Kanon had seen some of the bruises, and wondered how resistant to pain Hagumi really was.

 

Then, of course, there was Kaoru. Kaoru, in all her graceful, beautiful glory. Somehow she moved flawlessly on the ice, and it was more than a little difficult for Kanon to keep her gaze from lingering. Kaoru had such a lovely form, one that really stood out while skating… And that wasn’t all! She even knew a few basic figure skating tricks, and the girls took turns getting lifted in the air by Kaoru. Even Misaki, who had refused at first until Kokoro prodded at her enough and Kaoru insisted.

 

Kanon was resistant at first, too; she was scared. Scared of falling, scared of hurting Kaoru, scared of messing up in any way, shape, or form. but Kaoru reassured her, promised that Kanon’s safety was of her utmost concern, swore that she would be alright. And even if some of the things Kaoru said seemed pretty odd, Kanon knew they were honest feelings.

 

So she agreed, but instead of being lifted up by the waist like the other girls, Kaoru had scooped Kanon into her arms like a princess. The poor second year had let out a more than embarrassing yelp - and if it wasn’t for her instant reaction to wrap her arms around Kaoru’s neck for security, she would have covered her face, too.

 

It hadn’t been the first time Kaoru had carried her like that. From grandeur, over-the-top performances such as the Phantom Thief escapade to simple band practices when Kaoru wanted to surprise her, she had been carried a multitude of times. Yet, somehow, they all made her feel just as flustered, no matter the circumstance.

 

It made her feel a bit precious, too, like a diamond. Fragile, cared for -  _ loved, _ even. Sure, some of her friends took it upon themselves to constantly remind her how appreciated she was, yet… With Kaoru, it felt different. Being held by Kaoru felt different than when people like Chisato and Misaki would hug her. Though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly  _ how _ it felt different, she knew that it certainly did. It made her feel… Warm. Her chest fluttered and it became difficult to even  _ breathe, _ let alone form coherent thoughts. 

 

It was odd, though, how Kanon fit into Kaoru’s arms perfectly, like two final pieces to a puzzle. 

 

After the skating rink trip, everyone piled in Kokoro’s limo to get back to the Tsurumaki household. Kokoro, Misaki, and Hagumi sat on a sofa, while Kanon and Kaoru seated themselves across from the three. Misaki was lecturing a fidgety Kokoro while holding a bag of ice to a big bruise on the latter’s leg, with Hagumi encouraging Kokoro to stay strong. It wasn’t like she  _ looked  _ hurt at all - in fact, the blonde was kicking her legs back and forth and giggling over Misaki’s scolding. A humorous sight for sure, but Kanon couldn't help but feel bad for Misaki. It was heartwarming to see she cared for Kokoro’s well being, even if it caused her tremendous amounts of work and patience (which was running short, Kanon noticed). 

 

Kaoru, beside her, had been quiet. Uncharacteristically so, in fact. Concerned, Kanon shuffled to turn toward her slightly, giving a small smile as she spoke.

 

“Hey, Kaoru-san? Are you alright?” She asked, voice low as to not bother the others. In case there  _ was  _ something wrong, Kanon didn’t want Misaki to be burdened by  _ two _ harmed bandmates. That’d put even more stress on her, whether she would admit it or not.

 

“Hmm? Ah, yes, I’m doing wonderful! I’m honored that you fret over me, but do not worry. I am quite alright, my little kitten.” Kaoru placed her hands over her chest in her regular dramaticized manner, yet Kanon was more perceptive than she let on. She noticed Kaoru’s fingers quivering ever so slightly, how her shoulders would tense for a small moment and her knees still shook despite being pressed together tightly.

 

“U-um, Kaoru-san… Are you shivering?” Kanon asked, keeping her words quiet as to not bring attention. Kaoru responded with a split second widening of her eyes - though her princely persona returned within the blink of an eye, as if it were there the whole time.

 

“N-now, what makes you think that?”

 

“Ah! See, y-you just stuttered…” 

 

“It was but a slip of the tongue, my little kitten. I assure you, I am quite alright. As the great bard once said,  _ “We know what we are, but know not what we may be.”  _ Worry not, dear princess.”

 

_ A-ahahah… Should I tell her that doesn’t make sense..?  _

 

Deciding against it, Kanon decided to just brush off the misused quote and reach forward, gently grabbing one of Kaoru’s hands. “You do feel really cold, actually… Hey, why didn’t you bring a bigger jacket and gloves?” The inquiry slipped out before Kanon could even think about it. Now that she had actually taken a moment to look closely at Kaoru’s clothes, they weren’t suited for ice skating at all. Sure, she wore long pants and long sleeves, yet they were far from warm clothes...

 

“And it seems you’ve caught me! I cannot hide from you, little kitten.” Though Kanon thought she had probably been nosy and possibly rude for prodding at Kaoru, she didn’t seem upset in the slightest. A kind smile remained on her expression as she took Kanon’s hand within her own, earning a small squeak of flustered surprise from the smaller. “Truthfully… I’m not very partial towards bulky clothing such as winter jackets.”

 

“O-oh, I see… But you could get sick if you don’t dress appropriately! C-come here, you really should warm up…” Before Kaoru could refuse her help, Kanon was already sitting forwards, calling for Kokoro and asking if there were any warm drinks, such as hot chocolate or tea.

 

Kokoro jumped up in response, causing Misaki - who had been kneeling in front of her while tending to her injury - to stumble and nearly fall backwards. “Yep! I’ll go tell the black suits to get us all some tea.” 

 

While Kokoro disappeared onto another part of the limo, Misaki remained seated on the ground, sighing to herself.

 

“Ahaha, Misaki-chan, are you alright..?” Kanon asked. The brunette just shrugged.

 

“I don’t know why I bother,” she muttered. Hagumi jumped up, offering Misaki a hand and dragging her back to the sofa.

 

“Kokoro is fleeting, indeed…” 

 

“That’s one way to put it, I guess.” As she spoke, Misaki pulled off her beanie and ran a hand through her hair with another one of her countless sighs.

 

Kokoro soon returned and took a seat, soon followed by two black suits with trays of cups. Kanon thanked them, and each girl was given one.

 

“Misaki! I got you coffee, since I know you like it~!” 

 

“O-oh, um… Thanks.” With a half-smile, Misaki was quick to turn away and take a sip of her drink.

 

Kanon turned her attention to Kaoru. The guitarist was sipping from her cup - she even looked graceful while  _ drinking,  _ and Kanon tried not to stare too much before speaking up. “Kaoru-san, h-how are you feeling?”

 

“Couldn’t be better. Thank you for your concern, Kanon… I’m honored.”

 

“I-it really isn’t an issue…! Of course I’d be worried - after all, I care about you…” 

 

Realizing what had slipped out, Kanon quickly turned away in embarrassment, nervously drinking her tea.  _ Hopefully Kaoru-san didn’t catch that…  _

 

“Actually, my little kitten, would you allow me to ask one more favor of you?” Kaoru’s sudden question caught Kanon off guard, and the latter turned back towards.

 

“Of course..!”

 

“Wonderful. Please, just hold out your hand, would you?”

 

Kanon did as told, hesitantly holding her free hand out, palm facing upwards. With a smile untelling of her intentions, Kaoru reached her hand up, grabbing Kanon’s and lacing their fingers together. Nearly dropping her tea cup, Kanon squeaked quietly. 

 

“K-Kaoru-san..?!” She inquired, fidgeting slightly in her seat. How else would she react, with the woman of her dreams holding her hand so… Gently, so casually, fitting perfectly - just like two pieces in a puzzle… 

 

“Hmm? My apologies, but my hands were still quite cold~” With that, Kaoru brought Kanon’s hand to her lips, placing a chaste kiss against the back of it. It was soft, feather-like, and Kanon wanted her to do it again but that would be much too mortifying to even  _ consider _ asking. Her mind was a garbled mess and she was much too flustered to get out any coherent words, so Kanon hoped to show her appreciation by moving closer to Kaoru. Their arms were pressed together, fingers still entwined with Kaoru gently tracing circles along the sides of Kanon’s hand with her thumb. 

 

The embarrassment did pass after a few minutes, somehow, and Kanon found herself incredibly at peace. Growing weary, she allowed her head to rest on Kaoru’s shoulder, and could have swore she felt a ghost of a kiss on her forehead as her eyes grew heavy and she slipped into a light slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome, but be warned that i am fragile !! pwease no steppy
> 
> kudos and comments keep me motivated as a writer, so feel welcome to lesve either one of those !! ♡♡ thanks for reading!


End file.
